Jealousy TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: I thought it would be cute to see Tadashi Jealous and this is what I picture to be like. Enjoy. I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


**To a popular vote, I have made another Tadashi fluff lol Enjoy**

"So will you go out with me? I mean, you said yourself that you're not dating anyone, and there's nothing between Tadashi and you either. Just one date will do, if you still can't bring yourself to like me than I'll leave you alone." You were standing in front of a male, you didn't know him all that well since he was from a different classroom. He was fair looking alright, all the girls look up to him and want to date him. His name was Kai, he stood 6'1 and had golden brown hair with a set of beautiful hazel eyes to go with it. Now here he is standing in front of you, asking to be your boyfriend. Wait, what!? You hadn't really process what he was saying til now, you had to admit to yourself some that you were a little too busy admiring his facial features. Although he is indeed good looking, you didn't like him. The one you really like, since freshmen year of high school is Tadashi Hamada; who is without a doubt one of your best friends now, since you work up the courage to talk to him later that year.

"Um.. I'm sorry I can't, not even one date. There's already someone I really like!" You said, bowing your head rather deeply out of guilt of turning him down so fast. "Please don't ask me again, if I may speak honestly I'll just say no." You hated turning down guys, you were a little popular among the men at high school but at least Tadashi was always there to help you. Speaking of which, you would hear a male voice speak up from behind you. _"_ _Right on time"_ You thought to yourself.

"You shouldn't be so persistent once a girls made up her mind. It's unbecoming of a man, Kai." Tadashi said, in a serious tone walking up to (y/n) side. He was always annoyed with how many boys always confess to (y/n). _"Great,_ _another_ _one. To make matters worst it had to be Kai out of all guys, his the probably the one guy that might be able to change her mind. His kind, smart, great looking, super athletic; This prick is straight out of freaking book."_

"Tadashi, heh I can't say that I'm surprise to see you here." Kai let out a small laugh, with a faint smile that seem to hide another feeling; annoyed.

"Oh? What do you mean by that? Kai" Tadashi said, with a grin of his own that seem to be hiding another emotion as well; jealousy.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later (y/n)." Kai said, with a grin that seem almost mischievous as he walk away from them.

"Heh, who know I was Kai's type, weird right? Haha" You laugh a little nervously, as you were trying to joke around feeling a bit awkward about how Kai was so persistent. Then again, you always felt a little awkward when Tadashi came to your aid. Because you liked him so much you always went though two stages; awkwardness, then depression since he always seem so un-change by the situation.

"Yeah, we have class we should get going. Other wise we'll be late for class.. again." Tadashi said, he was a bit annoyed still by what had just happened. He starts walking to class, without looking back to see if (y/n) was following behind his side. He couldn't help himself, if was any other guy he never really mind. This, however was different because it was Kai, and all the girls seem to fall quickly for him. He had to admit to himself, his annoyance was mainly out of fear of losing (y/n). Since he loved her so dearly, he didn't want anyone taking her from his side. He wasn't sure when that happened, but all he was sure of is that's how he felt towards her.

"Tadashi?" You cock your head to the side a bit, confused by his actions. Was he annoyed? That can't be right, for it to be right implies that.. he likes you? No, No that's silly thinking. You shake your head form those thoughts, as you start following shortly behind Tadashi.

-Time Skip-

A few hours had past and you were back at Tadashi house with him, hanging out in his room like you usual did after school. Tadashi was siting at his desk flipping though a book about medicine, as you were siting down in the center of his bed reading a book of your own. It was one of your favorite fantasy novels, and you were re-reading it again for the sixth time. As you sat there, you could hear breaths of frustration coming from him here and there. _"_ _I wonder if his having a hard time or something, then again.. his been like that all day. I wonder what's eating at him."_ You thought to yourself for a moment before speaking up. "Alright cough it up nerd, what's going on?" You shut your book close, laying it down beside you.

"Nothing, and really? Can't you stop it with the nerd thing." He said, rolling his eyes as he let out a breath of frustration again, he was agitated about earlier still. _"I know it's not her fault... she can't help it.. But I don't like it one bit, all these guys always coming up to her. I always try my best not to let it get to me, but I'm scared. I don't want anyone to take her away from me.. I'm such a coward, I say I love her but I cant even tell her."_ He let out a deep thoughtful sigh, as he ran his hand down his face.

 _ **Please don't take her from me.**_

 _ **I'm not ready.**_

"What's your problem? Chill out Tadashi, I always call you nerd and now you suddenly have a problem with it? You've been acting really weird ever since this morning. Don't bullshit me, tell me what's going on" You said, as your eye brows furrow staring at him irritated by the tone he was taking up with you. _"What's going on with him? His ever like this, this isn't like him."_ You said what you were thinking. "This isn't like you Tadashi, you've never acted like this before... Tadashi!" You paused for a moment before shouting at him, you were becoming more agitated with him, as he kept his back facing you not saying a word.

"Ugh, what (y/n)? What do you want me to say! That I hate how guys are always coming up to you, and confessing their love for you! Even if I say it what will it change?...They'll keep coming up to you." He said, raising his voice at first frustrated, then it would slowly trail down to a softer tone. He know what he was doing, he couldn't believe that he had just raised his voice at (y/n). She didn't do anything. _"You idiot, what do you think you're doing? You're only making things worst for yourself..."_ He let out yet another thoughtful heavy sigh. "I'm sorry (y/n), I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't like those guys coming up to you all the time, especially since I'm sure they only want _one thing_. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said, finally turning around to face her, as he look down at the ground ashamed of himself.

"Oh Tadashi.. heh you knuckle head, you don't have to worry so much about me" You start to feel yourself grinning, as you felt happy that he thought of you so dearly. "I'm glad you think of me so dearly Tadashi, you're just like a big brother haha I guess that would make me your little sister huh? Just like any big brother, I guess it's only natural that you're protective but once I get a boyfriend you won't have to worry about that anymore." You own words pained you, weren't sure why you said that. Maybe you were hoping to get a response out of him? That could never happen though. Your smile became less cheerful, as you look down at your lap. Suddenly you let out a loud involuntary scream as your body was jerk over, and you fell with your back laying diagonally across the bed. "T-Tadashi..?" You let out a stutter as your eyes widen, and your cheeks were painted with a dark red now.

His eyes slowly draw up to her face, listening to her speak calmly. When the words "big brother" and "little sister" came out of her mouth, it seem to hit him in the chest causing him pain. He twitch slightly as if trying to hold himself back from saying anything, or worst doing something he might regret later. He found himself unable to hold back any longer when she said the word "boyfriend". He grab each arm rest that were at his sides, using them to push himself up and out of his chair as he flung himself to the bed pushing her down with him on top of her. He realized what he was doing was crazy, he realized if she didn't feel the same she'd probably hate him. He didn't care anymore, it was killing him to keep this to himself; he had to tell her. His dark brown colored almond shape eyes were now staring down at her intensely. "I won't hand you over to anyone. I never once thought of you as a little sister. I know because you don't think about kissing your little sister every time you see her, or wanting to hold her in your arms. Even getting jealous every time another guy confesses his love to her, I love you (y/n). So please forgive me." He said, looking down at her seriously with a mix pained look in his face.

"T-Tadashi, forgive you for what I-" Before you could finish your words, your lips were stolen by his. You felt his lips crash down on yours roughly, it wasn't like the kiss you had dream about sharing with him; gentle and kind. It was rough and passionate, as if all the feelings he had been holding back for two years were poured into this one kiss. It made you lose your breath, and you slowly felt your mind becoming foggy as you let out a small sigh against his lips.

Taking this opportunity, as he felt her lips slightly part he dives his tongue pass her lips stealing her tongue with his. He would travel his hands that were once holding him up, down her sides and tightly grip her waist pressing himself into her.

You felt a small tingle run down your spine that made you shiver lightly, letting out an unintentional moan against his chap lips. Finally when you both _needed_ air, Tadashi would pull away slowly from you.

"Sorry, I understand if you hate me now. I couldn't hold myself back though any more, the thought of giving you up to another man is enough to drive me crazy (y/n)." He said, breathing heavily some as stared down into her (c/e) eyes with a mix expression of apologetic yet relieved.

"No, I don't hate you. In fact, I really like you too Tadashi." You said with the biggest grin on your face, breathing a little heavy yourself from the deep kiss. You reach your arms up and wrap them around his neck, pulling him down closer to you. You lift your head up a little pressing your lips against his almost as deeply as he did earlier.

His eyes widen at first hearing her say that she felt the same. They would slowly return to normal as he smiled pleased by her words. "Heh, I should have confessed a long time ago then." He grins as (y/n) pull him down into a kiss, his hands still at her waist holding it. He would start to kiss her a bit more feverishly then last time, as his grip on her waist tighten a little. He knew he should control himself, but he couldn't help himself when his waited so long for this. He pulls back once more looking down at her with a guilty expression that he couldn't hold his own lust back. He felt like the guys that he was always accusing of wanting to get into her pants. "We should stop (y/n), I don't want us to do something we might regret."

"I don't want to Tadashi." You said, acting like a spoiled child as you gave him both a pleading and tempting look. "I love you Tadashi, I know I won't regret anything as long it's you. Just a little more please, I won't ask for anything more then that." You own cheeks becoming heated and brighter by your words.

"(y/n)" His eyes widen slightly as he stuttered her name, he had never seen her look so lustful before. That tempting and pleading look she gave him almost seem to egg him on to go further. "You're so spoiled, heh just remember that you're the one that ask for it." He said, with a mischievous smirk like he was accepting a dare.

You felt your face heat up even more, if that was even possible as you saw the mischievous look he gave you. All you could do was meekly nod and close your eyes slowly feeling him leaning in closer towards you.

He felt his own cheeks lit up as he said those words, he ever thought he would say something so daring. He kiss her lips gently this time, trailing his lips down to the side of her neck. Soon he finds his lips at her collar bone, going further down to her shoulders as he push the collar of her shirt down a little. While one hand was doing that the other was making it's way slowly inside her shirt, he could feel her wiggling underneath him which only encourage him.

"Mmm.." You let out small breaths and faint moans as you tilt your head back into the covers. You hands would start to play with the nape of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair twirling it around your finger a bit.

Tadashi would shiver slightly feeling small tingles going down his spine. He runs his hand down her side griping it a little. He starts trailing his hand down further to her bottom, griping it in his hand with a smirk against her skin as he felt her jump slightly. He starts to nip at her skin going back up, licking behind her ear.

"Mm! T-Tadashi.." You gasp out a little, feeling your body jolt up slightly against his as you let out more moans. Your hands would grip his hair tightly, as you press yourself up against him. Just as you were half way though another moan, you were stop by a sudden loud voice coming from the other side of the room, which caused you to push Tadashi off you.

He would lose his balance that he had on top of her, rolling over and falling of his bed with a loud thud. "Ow!" He sit up rubbing the back of his head, looking over to the other side of the room only to find Hiro standing there with an exaggerated disgusted look on his face.

"Eww! Gross guys! If you're going to start doing that at least close the freaking sliding door, I don't want to see that!" He said, throwing his hands up in the hand as if giving up and walk out of the room annoyed.

Both you and Tadashi look at each other and start busting out laughing, as Tadashi was making his way back on the bed. He would kiss your forehead gently, smiling down at you. "I guess we'll have to remember to keep it close when I come over, other wise we might get in trouble by Hiro. Hahaha" You laughing smirking a bit.

"Why don't we get started on making it a habit then." He smirk, pushing himself off the bed and walking over to the panel closing it shut.


End file.
